Putting up a Fight
by ohxrosie
Summary: Rory went with Jess for the summer at the end of season 4, but coming back to school changes everything. There is strain on her relationship, her mother can't completely forgive her, and someone new is coming into her life. ROGAN!
1. Get up and face the reunion

**AN: **_**When Jess asks Rory to come away with him, Rory says yes, but when the summer ends and Rory goes back to school again and is juggling less time with her boyfriend and a new boy… Logan. Jess isn't the guy to just let Rory go like Dean did. Logan coming later, I promise! Please give me any pointers or support in reviews... partly to remind me to keep writing!**_

* * *

"_Come with me Rory!" Jess' voice was filled with desperation, "I want to be with you, but not here, not in Stars Hollow!"_

"_Okay." Rory surprised herself with her answer, but grabbed Jess by the hand. She was ready for whatever this summer was going to throw at them._

* * *

"No, don't get up, go back to sleep!" Jess grabbed Rory's wrist to stop her third attempt and getting up that morning. 

"I've got school in three days Jess! I want to get up now!" She argued, her voice betraying any truth that may have come from that last sentence.

"You look too tired Rory! We can't have you tired! And you don't sound like you really want to get up either… maybe it's safer if you just stay here with me for a little while, rest a bit longer." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him, placing kisses along her back.

"You know I don't want to go Jess… I mean, I have to pick up my stuff from my _mothers! _She hasn't spoken to me since I dropped my stuff off with her and told her that I was spending my summer with you. Not that I'm complaining, I've had a lot of… _fun_… but she didn't seem so happy when I told her. Hey! It's your fault I'm so tired anyway!! Now, thanks to you mister, I'm late! I have to get up now." She pulled herself from his grip and climbed off the mattress that lay on the motel floor, making her way over a box of clothes. She began to pull out various garments deciding what she was going to wear that day.

"First of all, it takes two to tango… and this is the first I've heard of your complaints! And secondly, you don't _have _to do anything, you're an Ivy League girl! The world's your oyster! Just ignore the fact that I used two cheesy clichés… see! It is too early, now come back to bed!" He was practically begging for an extra five minutes, but she was dressed now and using all her will power to stay vertical and not climb back onto the mattress.

"All valid points, _but,_ if I want to continue to be an Ivy League girl then that would mean going to and Ivy League school which would mean having my stuff! So by staying in bed an extra five minutes with you I could completely destroy my _entire _future!" She finished dramatically.

"Fine then!" He said defeated, "But Rory," he waited for her to humph a reply, "I love you."

"I love you too." She said and smiled out the door, until she remembered where she was headed.

* * *

Rory knocked hesitantly at the door, it opened mere seconds later. 

"Rory… is it true, can that be you?" Lorelai said is mock disbelief before embracing her daughter.

"Mom! You've known for months that I was com-" she was cut off.

"But it has been forever, a life time, not a word, a whisper, a sigh!" her mother went on dramatically.

"I left you five messages!" She was secretly overjoyed that her mother was doing this to her, a bit was always better than the silent treatment.

"I had the funeral planned, Kirk was going to give a speech…" Lorelai was clearly not finished and had some way to go. Rory walked into the house and made her way to her room, her mother following her with her monolog.

"The days I spent mourning, reading trash mags, eating ice-cream, watching late night television… was all for no reason as…" Rory started sorting through her stuff and putting it in boxes.

"And now, I have the task of telling Kirk… the human, that I no longer have a need to buy Kirk… the cat, because my prodigal son… or daughter has returned!" She finished dramatically half an hour later. Rory sighed a sigh of relief and hugged her mother.

"I missed you _so_ much!" she squeezed into the hug. "Once I get these loaded into my car, can we go to Luke's… we have so much to talk about, I miss you so much! Have I said I'm sorry, because I'm so sorry! I mean, summer was great, I don't regret it, but the way I did it was so wrong… so how about Luke's then?"

"I'd love to!" Lorelai smiled at her daughter, all anger diminished in the joy of a reunion, "Speaking of Luke… while you were gone the most peculiar thing happened between us. It was the inns test run night, and Kirk was running around naked…"

* * *

**So this is the end of the first chapter, Logan will come in later… I promise! This is more setting up the story and Rory's current situation of relationship bliss with Jess and now, her mother, Logan will come in soon for better or worse.**


	2. Meetings and Greetings

**AN: **_**Here is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_

Rory and Jess were in the car, on the way to Yale campus, while Rory was giving Jess another update on her thoughts about her and her mother's relationship.

"But it was so hard, sitting in Luke's and talking to when all along I could tell that she was still made at me. But we'll fix it right, I mean, we're, we were, like, best friends, that stuff just doesn't change. I left her a few messages, contact is key… Hey?! Why are we pulling up here?" She gave Jess a quizzical look.

"I'm renting this apartment with a few other guys; I can't bunk with you and… _Paris_." He let out a shudder at Paris' name, "So I got a job! Well, two jobs really… I'm now working full time at the Wal-Mart around the corner here, and part time at a bar near _Yale_!" He emphasised the last word.

"That's _great!! _I'm so glad that you'll be so close to Yale! I would miss you so much if you went back to New York!" The got out of the car and started walking up to the apartment, "That's a lot of work though Jess… I should probably look harder for a job now-" He cut her off when they reached the shabby door to his apartment.

"Now, it's nothing exciting, but it's a bed and bath." He opened the door to the two roomed apartment, there was a bedroom with mattresses strewn all over the floor, and a door that lead to a small bathroom. Jess walked over to a corner that had been sectioned off by a curtain stuck to the walls with scotch tape. Behind the curtain was much neater than the rest of the room and consisted of a mattress, a couple of piles of books, a torch and some CD's in stacks.

"Of course its to get excited about, I'll be able to see you all the time now!!" Another man opened the bathroom door and walked in, not acknowledging the couple and Jess guided Rory out of the room.

"Now how about we find your dorm at Yale?" He put his hand on the small of her back and they walked back towards the box filled car.

* * *

"Thankyou, again, for rescuing me Jess!" Rory said thankfully as they walked towards the coffee cart, "Paris is so sad, I should be more sympathetic, but Asher always freaked me out, and there is only so much Paris I – or anyone, can handle." She grabbed her coffee and kissed Jess quickly but deeply, when she was almost bowled over by three guys and a girl.

"Oh sorry, no seriously, you couldn't see me there?" Said one guy in a red sweater to Jess.

"Not everyone's staring at you Colin." Said another with a heavy Australian accent.

"Hey, I know you, no wait, wait, wait don't tell me." Said the blonde one. He had his arm around a leggy girl. The Australian started naming ridiculous professions when Jess cut him off.

"I work at the bar you were at last night." He said, tempted to walk away. He couldn't be rude with Rory around though. "I'm surprised you even remember my face…" He mumbled as an afterthought.

They stood there listening to the blonde one acting like Emily Gilmore to her maids before they were off.

"Excellent jacket… really, I can see what you see in him." Collin said condescendingly.

"Don't be an ass Collin." The blonde one called out from the other end of the courtyard.

"Me? Never. I'm a friend to all people, large and very, _very, _small." They walked away laughing.

"Jerks." Jess scoffed once they were out of earshot. Rory smiled at him.

"I've never met someone who reminded me so much of my grandparents." She said with a laugh.

* * *

"_Now don't tell me that wasn't fun!" Logan said with a smirk. He walked away with just a greasy from Rory and then stopped at the stairs. "Master and Commander!" He called out._

"_The film?" She asked, curious._

"_No, that's what I want you to call me from now on." With a wink he was gone._

'_Arrogant lowlife!!' she thought to herself, but could help smile as she put up the rest of her Asher wake posters.

* * *

_

'_There's definitely something about her' _Logan thought to himself, _'She looked so cute when he was angry –NO! I cant think about some girl that I've only met once… or twice like that… unless she's going to sleep with me... which this one most definitely isn't so leave it Logan, LEAVE it!' _Logan turned into the newspaper office and kissed the girl on his arm goodbye.

"Oh no… he's back!" Logan just heard Doyle say as he walked in, he noticed a familiar brunette across the room and tried not to let his surprise show. He conversed with Doyle for a bit before saying hi to Rory in a calm manner.

'_See I'm not a jerk' _He thought proudly, but that girl had no sense of humour. No matter how amazing her eyes are.

* * *

**Ok, so as you can tell, Logan comes in as per usual, this is a filler chapter leading up to '**_**You Jump I Jump Jack!'**_ **and **_**'The Party's Over'**_** where tension starts to rise. I should update soon as I already have some drafts of some scenes in the next chapter. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, but its really just setting the scene.**


	3. Blindfolded Thoughts

**AN:**_** Mmkay, so here is the next chapter, and I hope it's more substantial than the last one, which was really just a jumble of scenes for you to try and make sense of. We're starting with '**_**You Jump I Jump Jack**_**' here.

* * *

**_

"…_so I'm sorry that I have to cancel on you at the last moment, but I really had to pick up this extra shift." _Jess's voice rang from the answering machine, _"But, on a cheery note, I was thinking that we could catch up for breakfast some time, I could tell you all about how much I loved _My Sisters Keeper, _but, I am so not an arsonist Rory! Those books are way too nerdy for me. Well, I have to go, I love you Rory." _BEEP. The answering machine declared that there were no more messages and Rory opened her laptop in the hopes of finding more information on this life and death brigade article she was writing. She was so close to another dead end.

She looked vaguely out the window for a moment and noticed a yellow envelope stuck to her window and fluttering in the breeze, her name printed in black marker. She opened it and read the contents.

_Dear Ace,_

_Be outside Branford at 3:00pm Friday._

_Wear this._

_LDB_

Rory smiled to herself, maybe this article was going to work out. A black piece of material fell out of the envelope, '_Oh no! Oh NO!' _she thought, realizing that she was going to be blindfolded.

Rory grabbed her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Grandma, it's me Rory. I can't make it to Friday night dinner."

* * *

Rory sat in the car, feeling ridiculous with her blindfold on. She knew everyone in the car, but only vaguely, and wasn't too sure if she trusted them.

'_This will be my best article ever'. _She told herself, numerous times.

"So Ace, this things overnight, that a problem?" Logan asked mischievously.

"Nope, not at all… but, um, can I make one quick call?" She pulled her phone out of her pocket and hoped that it wouldn't be taken away from her.

"Sure, but you're agreeing to the conditions of no names, descriptions of people, places or photographs. Oh, and make it snappy."

"Can I just point out that I don't know where we are going, I can't see you, and, I can't send a photo over the phone." She fumbled around with the phone, unable to see anything.

"That applies for your article too Ace. Here, let me. Who you want too call?" He smiled as he saw her cheeks redden and took the phone from her hands.

"It should be in the phonebook under Jess." Her voice sounded so sweet and innocent, he couldn't help but smile at the sound of it. Though he quickly removed the smile and told himself that it meant nothing, like smiling at Bambi, it doesn't mean anything.

"Hey Jess! I know you're probably working now but I have bad news, I can't come to breakfast Saturday. I miss you, we'll work something out. Oh, and definitely similarities in _My Sisters Keeper._ So I'll call you when I get back, if I get back… just kidding… I hope. Love you. Bye." Logan snatched the phone out of her hands and put it in his pocket.

"So who's Jess, is she anyone I'd know?" He was taken aback when Rory laughed.

"Jess is my _boy_friend. And yes, you've met him. He bartended for you, I was with him when I met you." She rolled her eyes under her blindfold. Lucky enough for Rory, the blindfold prevented her seeing the disappointed look that glimmered in his eyes for just a moment after the B word left her lips, and a moment before he recollected his thoughts.

"Well, I'll be keeping your phone, so no more loved up phone calls for you Ace." Logan smirked at her, an effect totally lost on blindfolded Rory, but what would have made her knees go weak.

"Hey! But what if I ne-" Logan cut her off.

"No reception where we're going."

"Which would be…?" She asked innocently.

"Nice try but no." He slung his arm casually around her shoulders.

"Why are we driving at such an ungodly hour?" Finn muttered to himself.

* * *

"I read your article on the Life and Death Brigade, by the way." Jess said, slumping himself on the couch next to Rory and passing her a soda, "Sounds like you couldn't have missed me too much!" He added jokingly.

"I'm not saying I didn't have fun, but I can't stand those arrogant rich boys in large doses. It was thrilling and exciting," she thought about jumping off the scaffolding, Logan's hand in hers, and the look in his eyes before they jumped and smiled to herself, "but it was all much too extravagant for a college party.

They averted their attention to the movie they were watching, Casablanca, Rory mouthing the words to some of her favourite scenes while Jess smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her. Suddenly Rory's phone started buzzing from the coffee table and she jumped up to answer it.

"Leave it Rory!" Jess whined from the couch.

"I can't, it could be important. Paris is with Doyle tonight and I promised to be available if all goes wrong." She pressed the accept button up and held the phone to her ear.

"Rory here."

"_Hello Rory, how are you?"_

"I'm good grandma, how are you?" She looked at over Jess who was following Rory's end of the conversation.

"_Oh, fine, fine! I was just calling to say that Friday night dinner will be cancelled this week, as your grandpa and I are hosting a party for all our Yale alumni friends."_

"Oh, Friday night dinner cancelled." Jess made a silent victory movement in the background.

"_Yes, but I thought that you might like to come, I would just love to show you off to all my friends… and we couldn't stand to miss our weekly Rory fix! Oh, please tell me you can make it!"_

"Um sure, I'm free. I can come." Jess hung his head in a dramatic defeat.

"_Lovely! I'll see you at six then?"_

"Six it is grandma, see you Friday."

They exchanged farewells and hung up.

"Why, why did you say yes? Are you crazy? Friday night, together! I had it all planned out, I'm thinking a concert and candles." Jess said from the couch.

"I can't say no, they already know that I have nothing planned. Besides, I figured that you could pick me up at around 8:30 and we could go see a movie or something." Rory said, walking over to the couch and snuggling back into his arms.

"I'll look at what's on."

"I'll be the one in the party dress with jeans and a t-shirt." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I dunno, I might get you mixed up with a guy in a suit… I see so little of you now! How am I to know what you look like?" He said in mock sincerity.

"You're seeing me now… besides, I'll send you a picture."

'_You know, Rick, I have many a friend in Casablanca, but somehow, just because you despise me, you are the only one I trust.' _Ugarte said from the TV. Rory thought of Logan and smiled, snuggling deeper into Jess's embrace.

* * *

**AN: **_**Thankyou for reading. Please tell me what you think. Tensions should be rising soon with the upcoming party…**_


	4. Yale Males, Tiaras & Late Dates

**AN:**_** Finally getting to the good stuff. Yale male's, tiaras and late dates.

* * *

**_

"So I told him, 'No Rick, six cylinders is not acceptable, it's eight or nothing!'" The group of boys laughed while Rory stared blankly into space, fuming at the thought of what her grandparents were doing. 6:47, she still had forever until Jess came.

Rory excused herself and found the phone in Richards study. She dialled a familiar number.

"You told them about Jess, didn't you?" She accused her mother once the other end had picked up.

"_Rory? What? No, I didn't do that! What did they do?"_ Lorelai sighed.

"First, I'm wearing an entire Tiffanies store on my upper body alone, then I come downstairs, and get this, all, _all_, the guests have brought with them their twenty something year old sons!!"

"_Aw Hun! I'm so sorry! But did you think, that maybe they really do think that you are single, and are doing this out of somewhere nice?"_

"Wow mum, wow, never thought I'd hear you say that…" Rory said shocked.

"_You're right, someone slap me. They know… how could they know? This sucks! Do you want me to pick you up?"_

"No, Jess will be coming later. I can hold up with insurance chatter until then."

"_Well good luck. And Rory, I really am sorry they did this to you, they suck."_ Her tone was sincere.

"Yeah, well I'll see you later, bye." Rory hung up and took a breath before heading back out into the lions den.

* * *

"Just making sure everything's legal" The Chase boy said to her with a cocky grin.

'_EW EW EW!! Gross!' _Rory's brain screamed at her, but she resisted the temptation to slap him and just smiled.

She saw the boy with the messy blonde hair and the hazel eyes that made grown women weak at the knees. She gave Logan a pleading look and he walked over to her.

"Hey Rory, sorry I'm late! Hey, thanks for keeping my girl busy. Otherwise she would have noticed how late I am and that would have been bad." She tensed when he put his arm around her, but quickly played the part of girlfriend and leaned into his embrace.

"Wait, you're with him?" Jordan Chase asked.

"Yep, going on a year and a half!" He squeezed her shoulder and she smiled.

"Then what am I doing here?" Jordan walked away in search of some new amusement.

"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!" Rory chirped at Logan once Jordan had walked away. Logan withdrew his hand from around her shoulders and she surprised herself with the feeling of disappointment that washed over her before she mentally slapped herself.

"Well, I kinda owe you one…" He said, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah… no, sorry, what?" Rory asked confused.

"Well, it's my fault you're trapped here in the first place. You see, I was telling my sister about you, and she um… mentioned you at the dinner table… and they all got a bit… excited. So I told them that you had a boyfriend called Jess… and then phone calls happened and parties were arranged." He ran his hand through his hair in a mix of nerves and embarrassment.

He didn't really want to get into the details of the conversation, how his sister had insisted that he went all dreamy when he talked about Rory, and how his mother had started talking wedding plans.

"I've never seen your squirm before, it's entertaining, but you do realise you are going to pay for this. So, people talking about me huh? Anything juicy?" She said playfully. Logan looked around for an escape.

"Hey look, Finn is in the pool house! We better go save your grandpas scotch before it's too late." He took off towards the pool house before Rory could utter another word on the subject.

* * *

She spent a while in the pool house, drinking with Logan and his friends. Finn was a constant laugh and she lost track of time. She was halfway through Finns very embellished story of the time he went to a party as Tarzan and woke up naked on the roof of the library, closest he has ever been to one he assured them, when Rory checked her watch.

"Oh! I'm late! Jess was supposed to meet me half an hour ago!" She grabbed her bag and ran to the front door, only to find no one outside. She pulled out her phone and saw a little envelope in the corner of the screen.

_Hey, sorry I'm going to be a bit late._

_I'll see you when I get there kay?_

Rory sighed, she was a bit relieved that she hadn't held him up, but still disappointed that he was late. She left the mob of boys who had followed her to the door and went to get changed. Five minutes later she came back out in jeans and a t-shirt to find Jess leaning against his car, scowling at Logan.

"Hey, sorry I held you up." Rory said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips, "Am I interrupting something here?" She gave Jess and Logan questioning glances.

"Not at all, just getting to know your boyfriend is all." Logan said with a smile.

"Mmkay then… Oh shoot! The jewellery! I'll just run inside and give them to my grandma, I'll be right back." Rory started to remove the earrings but Logan laughed.

"Relax Ace, I'll put them away. You go have fun." Logan went to take the diamonds from her, but Rory stopped him.

"How do I know you wont steal them?" She asked, giving him a suspicious glare.

"Trust me, they're not my taste." He said with a wink, and Rory handed them over to him.

"So, two choices, we can go watch Kirk's one man band, or, we can drive to one of the bars around here where I know a battle of the bands is taking place." Jess said, still eyeing Logan off.

"I'm not quite drunk enough to handle anything Kirk related…" She smiled at Jess.

"Battle of the Bands it is! Although how you manage to get through these parties without being a little drunk." Jess joked, pulling Rory towards him, with another quick scowl at Logan.

"Good company this time," She smiled, thinking of Logan saving her, "and I am a little drunk." He pulled her into a deep kiss, getting catcalls from Finn who stood with a laughing Colin at the door.

Logan turned and walked away, confused with his new emotions at seeing Jess' hands slip into Rory's back pocket. '_I'm just looking out for her, don't want him to hurt her…_' he told himself. He walked back into the house, the jewellery in his hands reminding him of how amazing he found this new girl.

* * *

"So what's going on with you and Logan?" Jess asked once they were in the Car, driving away from the party.

"Nothing, he's just a friend… I guess." Rory said, unsure if what they had was a friendship or a mutual understanding of some sorts.

"Sure." Jess didn't sound convinced.

"What do you think is going on then?" Rory asked, frustrated.

"I think he has a thing for you."

"Logan does _not _have a thing for me!" She couldn't help but laugh, "He has a thing for every girl who wears their skirts above their knees and leaves their morals at home, but not me!" Jess nodded and kept driving, while Rory hoped that the smile she couldn't keep off her face was hidden in the shadows.

* * *

**AN: **_**I hope that you liked this chapter, please review. I have a lot of people wanting me to keep her with Jess, and while I have the middle of the plot kinda planned out, the ending isn't so definite so we'll see where all that goes…**_


	5. Wanting to be Wanted

**AN:**_** Mmkay, thanks for all your input. Don't get your hopes up too high for a Lit, but I'm not going to spoil the little plot I have going for me so far.

* * *

**_

"Hey Ace." Logan said as he walked into the news room, "How was the battle of the bands last night?"

Rory looked up from her computer, "It was great, grandma get her tiffanies store back in one piece?"

"Yeah, diamonds don't work for me, they don't bring out my eyes." Logan gave her a cocky smirk and leant in closer, making her breath sharpen. "So, my dad's coming to check up on me tomorrow."

"Umm, great?" She was confused as to why he was telling her this.

"And, I thought that I could take him out to grab a cup of coffee, there's this nice café not too far from here, but I want to make a good impression, get him off my back for a bit." He looked at her and she nodded, still confused, to show that she was following, "So, I want to make sure that the coffee lives up to his standards, my father is a very picky man, and I thought, who could be a good judge of coffee? Naturally you came to mind… so I thought you could grab a coffee with me at your lunch break, you'd be saving my butt."

"Umm, well, I'm kinda having coffee with Jess after my 2pm class… so I'm not sure if a caffeine fix now is such a good idea…" She looked at her watch, a coffee sure did sound good right about now.

"I've seen you drink five cups of coffee in a row," she blushed, partially out of embarrassment for her addiction, but mainly because he had noticed, "And, if it wasn't for me you'd still be talking to that Jordan Chase guy." He smirked, he could tell that she was about to cave.

"But, as you recall, it's your fault the Yale Male party happened to begin with." She rebutted.

"Common Ace, coffee, on me! Who's to say Emily and Richard wouldn't have thrown you a party if you were single?" His voice was pleading now.

"Fine, one cup of coffee on you. My lunch break starts in half an hour, I guess I'll see you then." She huffed a little, but she wasn't really as frustrated as she let off, coffee actually sounded nice.

"It's a date." She said with a smirk and walked away before she could rebut further.

"Mmm! This coffee is great! It's almost as good as Luke's!" Rory immersed herself in the smell of the coffee and Logan couldn't help but to smile at her, she was just so darn cute sometimes.

"Well maybe I should take dad to Luke's instead." He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, the way she smiled as if she knew something he didn't. It scared him to death, but he still felt safe. _'She has a boyfriend, it's not like I can fall for her when she loves Jess. I'm safe being just friends."_ He told himself.

"Sure,, if you want to drive your dad to a small town diner in Stars Hollow, where Taylor will give you a fine for walking near a tree that may have been touched by someone who may have vaguely know someone who may have been famous, Miss Patty will pinch your butt, and Kirk will be doing something uniquely Kirk like." He loved her enthusiasm when she was talking about her town, she may mock it, but he could see the love for her town in her eyes.

"Mmm, well I guess it all depends on how cute Miss Patty is then doesn't it." He smirked and she blushed, he had never been around girls so modest before, and he had to admit, it was a nice change.

"Well I definitely approve of this coffee." She said, changing the subject.

"Well I'm sure it's a whole lot nicer now than it will be with Dad." He said with a sigh, Rory looked confused. "Better company this time." He winked, she blushed, but looked uncomfortable.

"Umm, this has been nice Logan, but I'm going to be late for my class." She glanced at her watch, knowing that she still had another 15 minutes before she had to leave for class.

"Oh sure, and thanks for your help."

"Hey, you paid." She smiled at him and walked out of the coffee shop. His mind told her that he should turn his head, stop watching her walk away, but there was nothing he could do to avert his eyes. _'God I'm an idiot.'

* * *

_

Rory waited for Jess after class by the coffee kiosk. She had been reading _The Portable Dorothy Parker _for the umpteenth time when she looked at her watch, 3:22; he had been running late a lot lately.

"Hey." Jess said, walking over to her, "I got so wrapped up at work, totally lost track of time. I've only got a bit of time before I leave for the pub… could we go grab a bite to eat instead?"

"Umm, sure, that's alright with me…" She knew she should have been honest with him, eating a whole meal and 3:30 wasn't what she had in mind, but he had been working a lot lately, and she was sure that he was sorry even if he didn't say it.

He stopped the car by a small bar, got out and started walking towards the door. Rory opened her door and followed him inside the small grungy bar.

"Is this a favourite of yours?" She asked with a smile once she caught up with him.

"No, I haven't been here before, something new, it's close to work." He put his arm around her and started kissing her neck before they took a seat.

"Well, new is good." Rory said, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Billy from work sent in the wrong order, so we ended up with 3 boxes full of erasers. Complete hassle!" Rory listened in fake interest to his eraser story, desperate to tell him about the new coffee place she had been to that day, and the lecture that Professor Bunn had given them, but Jess had had a long day and really needed to get this stuff off his chest. She could wait.

Jess talked about work some more, unloaded some problems from his mind before he looked at the time.

"Shit, I have to go, I'm going to be late, guess I just got so caught up." He pulled Rory in for a kiss, a deep kiss, a very, _very, _nice kiss.

"So, I'll see soon then?" She asked, recovering her breath.

"Yeah, I'll try and make some time… bye." With another quick kiss he was out the door. Rory grabbed the bill and paid for his meal, along with hers that had not been touched. _'Sucky, sucky night.' _She thought to herself.

* * *

Rory sat in her dorm, staring at the book in her hands, but unable to decipher the words that lay before her. It was not a common feeling. She needed to go out, have fun. She thought about calling Logan, he was fun… but she had already seen him once today and it would be a bit weird. Then it hit her, she could call his friend Stephanie, she was nice and they had really hit it off at the Life and Death Brigade event, and all the other times they had met up.

Rory pulled her phone out of her purse and flicked through her phonebook until she found Stephanie's number.

"'_Lo, Steph here."_

"Hey Steph, it's Rory."

"_Oh, hey Rory! I haven't seen you in ages! We should get together!" _Steph was always so easy and welcoming to talk to, it brought a smile to Rory's face.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that, and I thought, I was free tonight, spur of the moment thing, we should go out, have some fun."

"_I'd love to! Finn, Colin, Logan, Logan's date what's-her-face and I were going out tonight… but you could join us!"_

"That sounds fun! I love a Finn night! Where can I meet you?"

"_Oh, just come around to my dorm at say, seven? We could make a meal out of it. I always need some food if I'm going to be drinking with Finn… maybe I can have a Salad…" _Rory laughed and agreed to the proposed dinner.

* * *

Steph, Finn, Colin and Rory pulled up outside a nice looking restaurant behind Logan who was opening the door for a leggy blonde called Fiona to get out. As she stepped out of the car he put his arm around her, shut the car behind them and guided her into the building, Rory watched with a pang of confusing jealousy.

It wasn't until they had sat down at the table and Logan had asked her date what she would like to eat, his arm still around her by the way, that Rory realised what she was jealous of. It wasn't that she wanted to be with Logan, she decided, but that she wanted Jess to treat her the way that Logan treated his girls. Sure, she wasn't too keen on the whole player thing, but the whole opening doors, arm around shoulder but not making out, and asking opinions was very appealing to her.

"So love, what brings you out this fine night?" Finn asked Rory.

"Well Finn, I just couldn't get enough of you." Rory said playfully, knowing full well that the love she and Finn shared was completely platonic on both sides.

"That's what all the girls say." Finn said, drink already in his hand.

"Finn, we've been here five seconds and you already have a drink in hand! You never cease to amaze me!" Logan said with his famous smirk.

"Huh? Oh this! Brought it with me mate!" Finn acted as if having an alcoholic beverage with you at all times was completely normal, but Rory seemed the only one who was even vaguely surprised.

"So Rory… why aren't you out with tall dark and handsome tonight?" Steph asked, trying to sound casual.

"Huh? Oh Jess! He had to work. But he's not that tall, I dated a guy who was six foot two once. Never had to wear heels that much before in my life." Rory smiled, but Steph hadn't missed the subtle subject change.

"Mmhm," Steph said, "I personally always liked tall guys. There's just something sexy about them." Colin's jaw clenched as she said this and Steph gave Rory a wink.

"So Finn, why haven't you got a date tonight?" Rory asked, trying to spare Colin any more jealousy.

"Rosemary was busy love, thought I'd take home someone different tonight, speaking of which, that red head at the bar looks just gullible enough to let me buy her a drink" Without hesitation Finn stood up and swaggered over to the fiery red head.

Steph dragged Colin closer to where she was sitting.

"Colin! Please! Come and dance with me, it'll be fun!" Steph pleaded.

"No… um… maybe… sure, fine I'll dance." Colin stood up and let Steph drag him over to the partially full dance floor.

Logan shifted slightly uncomfortable in his seat. "So, I've already introduced you two haven't I?"

"Yeah, you have, and it's a pleasure to meet you. Do you go to Yale too?" Rory asked, desperate for conversation.

"No, I met Logan at a bar. He called me up and asked me to come out so… here I am!" Fiona gave an annoying giggle that made Rory wince, and unless she was mistaken, Logan winced a little too. "Logan, can we dance? I really want to do some dancing." She was trying to be seductive, but the pitch of her voice made her sound more whiny than sexy.

"You don't mind, do you Ace?"

"No, not at all, I'll just go get a drink."

As she downed her drink she watched Logan dancing with _'What's-Her-Face-Fiona' _and wished that she could feel as special and wanted as the annoying blonde girl did right now. God, she was a one night thing and Logan was making her feel like the queen of the world. How come she couldn't feel like that in a lasting relationship?

Rory's eyes glossed over as she sat alone at the bar, another drink in her hand, watching the couples dancing and smiling.

God she wanted to feel special right now.

* * *

**AN: **_**Don't worry Rogan fans, I love Logan too. The major flaw in The Gilmore Girls writing is the fact that he didn't marry me in the end. I just honestly don't have the end planned.**_


	6. Hangover food for the senses

**AN:**_** Mmkay, here's my update. Hangover food for the senses. I hope that you enjoy.

* * *

**_

Rory awoke the next morning with a killer hangover, she felt as though a group of preschoolers had taken up using her head as a drum. She groaned as she got out of bed and began her morning rituals. Coffee, shower, coffee, breakfast and more coffee. She didn't have access to any good hangover food, but she didn't have any classes on Sundays so she was in the clear.

She sat down and thought that the pounding had subsided, Paris was at Doyle's that morning and all seemed good.

_KNOCK, KNOCK!!_ The pounding on the door caused her to groan in pain but she dragged herself over to the door in an attempt to make the annoying noise go away. Sadly it had to get worse before it would get better.

"Hate noise. Want to kill noise." She said groggily as she opened up the door.

"Shame Ace, noise has been very useful in the past." Logan was smiling, how could he be smiling… why was he even awake? But more to the point, why was he here? Rory's brain wasn't up to any further pondering of the situation.

"Yeah well just turn it down a bit mister. I've been seeing a lot of you lately, what do you want this time?" She was not a happy camper when she was hung over.

"Someone's cranky. Well, you'll be loving me pretty soon, I brought you breakfast." He held out a paper bag which smelled like rotten eggs and god knows what. Rory almost dry wrenched.

"Ugh! What is that?!" Rory backed away from the package.

"Finns hangover cure, trust me, he's had practise. Steph said that you were pretty smashed up last night, so I thought I'd give you this." He handed the bag to her which she took hesitantly.

"Thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome, Ace." With that he turned and walked away. Had she really seen him four times in three days? Or was it five?

She had to admit, the hangover food was pretty sweet. Steph did have good taste in friends. It wasn't hard to picture herself friends with these people. She would have to remember to call Steph more often.

Logan's sweet gesture didn't make Rory happy for long (though it did fix up her hangover), but rather the opposite. How should she think about the Jess situation? She knew that he loved her, she was sure of it, he showed her that in the more… physical aspects of their relationship, but was that all she wanted? She thought about it for a bit but couldn't come to a conclusion. She picked up her phone and dialled the number of a not entirely indifferent individual.

"_Lorelai, slutty ex-spinster here, how can I help you?" _Her mother answered.

"Very mature mum." Rory said with a smile, it was good to here her mother again, they hadn't spoken since the party, but that didn't count as anything meaningful, and it was unusual for the duo to have so little contact. The Jess thing had changed them.

"_Maturity is my specialty hun, so, what's the matter?" _Rory wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that her mum could always tell when something was wrong, but right now it was a very good thing.

"Mum, I know that you don't like me and Jess, well, what I did with Jess, running away and all, but I really need your help right now. I need you to try and help me without too much prejudice… I really need my best friend." Rory's breath had quickened without her realization. It was so good t be talking to her mother about it, her mother would understand how she was feeling, and more importantly why.

"_Aw, Hun! You know I'm always here. I'll never stop being your best friend, not ever, no matter what happens." _Her voice was filled with concern.

"You see mum, I met this guy." Rory missed her mothers barely audible 'oh' and continued. "I mean, I don't want to date him… at least… I don't think I do, you see, he's a little bit of a player, different girl every night. Yet still, whenever I see someone out with him… there eyes just light up, they feel so special. He makes me –them feel wanted, included… worth something. It's always something new, something fun, something special… and it just got me thinking. Why can't Jess be like that? Why can't Jess ask me where I want to go, what I want to do, what I did that day and just talk about me for once. I just feel… like it's all about him."

Lorelai had been silent throughout the entire monolog. _"Rory, if someone doesn't make you feel special, if your face doesn't light up when they walk into the room, if they don't love you… then maybe they're not worth it."_

"But he does love me… he's just too –more physical than I'd like. I mean, he got a job close to Yale so he could be near me… he says that he loves me and he has made sacrifices for me. I'd just feel so guilty if I left him." Telling her mother this was bringing the realisation upon herself too.

"_Just think it through babe, I'm sure…in fact I know that you will work out what you want. Do you want to be with Jess who you know loves you but doesn't light up your face, or someone like Logan who isn't safe like you, do something different and have a bit of fun."_

"Mum, thankyou so much… it's just going to be hard you know?"

"_Yeah, I think I know. And good luck babe."_

Rory smiled a little, "Thanks, I think I can work out what I need to do. Bye mum. I love you."

"_I love you too hun."_ Lorelai hung up the phone with a smile, they were OK after all.

* * *

Jess heard a knock at his apartment door and went to answer it, his roommate passed out on a mattress and unable to move.

"Coming, who is it?" He called out as he strode across the room.

"It's Rory." He heard faintly from the other side of the door.

He opened up the door with a smile and Rory walked briskly in, wringing her hands nervously. She paced the room for a while before opening her mouth to speak.

"I'm not happy, Jess." Rory said, the hope and apprehension of a solution, a rectification, a resolution glistened somewhere behind the deep sadness that at first glance engulfed her features. "We need to talk."

* * *

**AN: **_**Ok, so a shorter chapter than the last one. Short and sweet can be good though right? I'll update again soon with my next chapter which will have some reflections, contemplations along with more interaction, so I'll get writing that straight away. Thanks again to all the people who review, it's really nice to hear from you guys.**_


	7. Confrontations & Drunken Nights

**AN**_**Now, **__**I could do something boring… but I think I have a few surprises somewhere in my bag of tricks.

* * *

**_

"_We need to talk" _

Rory's words tore through Jess like a knife, she wasn't happy? Was she breaking up with him? He loved her more than anyone lese in his life, wasn't that enough? He had a million questions to ask her, a million things to say, a million causes to plea. But he could only come out with a sound, and that sound was

"Oh."

"Jess, I know you love me, I don't doubt it for a second… and I think I love you too. But, I'm beginning to feel like it's not enough. I don't know if I'm insane, too needy… or even still a little bit drunk, but I don't feel _wanted._" She took a step towards him, but he had started pacing the room.

"But I want you Rory; I want to be with you. I need to be with you. When I've had a rough day you're there for me, you get me, and I'm pretty sure I get you too."

"That's the thing Jess, I know that you will come pick me up, running late from something or other… and I'm pretty sure… well I think that you're sorry for keeping me up, but you never say it, then you'll kiss me, and I'm not complaining, but just once, I'd like you to ask me about my day, how I was feeling, what I want to do… but then it's all about you and your work and then I feel guilty for feeling this way. I want to feel the passion I felt for you before all this, when we were together the first time, when we first ran away, I want to feel like every second without you is a second wasted. Then when I don't feel like that, I feel like a horrible person… and I should make it up to you, but I can't because that is what makes me feel miserable… you need me, but I want you to want me… god now I'm repeating song lyrics-" Her rambling was interrupted.

"Rory!" Jess interrupted, "I can't understand a word you are saying. Please, tell me what you need and we'll fix this."

"I need," Rory hesitated, suddenly unsure of what she was expecting when she came here, she felt stupid for coming in the first place, "I need to stop feeling guilty Jess, stop feeling like I'm letting you down by not caring enough. I think we need to break up."

Those last five words sent shards of Jess' heart flying around the room, he felt faint, he wanted to cry, he wanted to kiss her. Then the anger took over.

"Get out Rory." His voice sounded so cold, so hurt yet so angry, it scared Rory immensely and she took haste in her exit.

As she walked back to her dorm she ran through all the people that she could talk to, she couldn't drive to Stars Hollow, so her mother and Lane were out of the picture, and Paris was too in love to play sensitive to Rory's emotions… she wasn't sure if she was comfortable going to Steph with her problems, but before she knew it she was knocking on Stephs door.

"Come in!" Steph called out from inside.

Rory opened the door to see Steph, Rosemary and Juliet sprawled across the couch with a bowl of chips between them.

"Hey Rory," Rosemary's voice cracked a bit, "we're wallowing."

"I've eaten two chips –now I'll never get married" Juliet sobbed.

"I'll order pizza." Rory said grumpily, closing the door behind her ready for a night of wallowing with her new friends.

* * *

"So I woke up, and Colin was next to me! I mean, it's not like it's the first time I've… you know… but I thought that maybe this time… he'd want something more. But no! 'Let's just wrap it up to a bad night' he says! Boys suck!" Stephanie sniffled and grabbed another slice of pizza off the now full coffee table.

"So, Stephs told us about Colin, Juliet has shared her experience with her possible future husband and I've told you all about Finn and his new red head… out with your perils Rory." Rosemary pulled a pillow into her stomach, her eyes puffy with previous tears, but filled with curiosity at the thought of new gossip.

"I dumped my boyfriend." All the girls chorused a sympathetic 'Aw' at this news. "I mean, he's nice, he loves me… and I think I love him, I'm just not in-love with him. I don't think I can be. He doesn't make me feel special… and is it really worth the time away from my school work if I'm miserable every time I'm around him? It was horrible… he was so hurt… then he yelled… but I don't miss him… I feel lighter… just… guilty." All three girls were nodding, they got her, well maybe not the school part per se, but they got her.

A knock at the door awoke the girls from their stupor, then an Australian accent called out.

"Which of you lovely ladies would like to be my escort for dissevering?" Laughter sounded from behind the door, obviously the three stooges. Rory looked at the time.

"Shoot! I have to go finish an article up for the Yale Daily News, I'll see you guys around?"

"Yeah, sure, and you'll be alright." Steph gave Rory a warm smile, "And piss off Finn we're busy!" She added as Rory walked over to the door.

Rory missed Logans concerned glances as she exited the building and made her way back to her dorm. Little did she know that he would ask the girls about her, that they would tell him the story, and that a little piece of him would be happy. All Rory could think of was her dorm, her article, and later her bed, where dreams of hurt faces would haunt her, and cute smirks would slip into her subconscious.

* * *

Rory Lay in bed on the verge of slumber when a loud banging on the door jerked her upright.

"No Doyle, it could be a robber," Paris called out, "No don't open the door it could be a murder- oh, don't worry it's only-"

"JESS!" Rory cried as he flung himself in into her room, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought about what you said, and how I can prove that I love you," Rory tried to cut him off, but there was no stoping you him, "There is nothing I want more than to spend my life with you, I need you Rory," Rory let out a quiet groan at this last bit, "Will you marry me?"

Rory took a couple of seconds to find her words, "WHAT?" she yelled at him, falling back on her bed in childish frustration.

"Will you make me the happiest man in the world?" She sat up, saw sincerity in his eyes.

"No Jess, I can't." She wanted to cry, but she needed him to feel the clarity and determination with which she spoke.

"Why not Rory, you said you loved me!" He was trying to pull all of her heart strings, yet she felt oddly numb to his persuasions. He hadn't listened, he didn't know her.

"I'm not in-love with you." Her voice was steady, if she had to look into those dark eyes of pain any longer her voice would waver and her cause would be lost.

With an incoherent grunt Jess stormed out of her dorm rooms, slamming the door of the common room after him. He pushed his way through the small group of girls who had been roused by the noise and was off into the night.

* * *

Rory had drifted through life that week, it seemed that classes were the only task she could set her mind around. She spent from the early morning to late night writing and revising, Before she knew it she was shifting her food around her plate at Friday night dinner.

"Rory, whatever is the matter, is school too hard? That… who is it, London girl giving you trouble… something to do with Jess?" Rory's head jerked up as her grandmother spat her ex-boyfriends name, she completely ignored Emily's forgetting of Paris' name.

"Jess and I, we, broke up." Rory stuttered out.

"Aw hun, I'm sorry." Lorelai said sincerely while Emily could barely contain her happiness for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Rory arrived back at her dorm to see Steph waiting for her in the common room, before she could utter a sound of surprise she was dragged into her room and an pre-prepared outfit was shoved into her hands. Rory was too dazed to object to the much too short skirt and much too exaggerated cleavage.

"Ok Ror, quit your moping, me and the girls are taking you out."

Cars and roads and corners became a blur before her eyes and before she knew it she was sitting at a table with Steph, Juliet, Colin, Rosemary, Finn and Logan.

"I thought you said the girls?" Rory directed her question at Steph, confused.

"Yeah, the three stooges count. I've got pictures of Finn in a skirt." Steph smiled.

"Hey!" Finn objected, "Those photo's are old! My legs are much nicer now." Everyone laughed, though Finns voice was slightly too sincere.

"Common Ace, you've been moping around for days now, have a drink on me. Now's the time to live it up!" Logan said with a boyish smirk.

"Sure," Rory replied, "One drink shouldn't hurt, besides, it's on you."

Half an hour and four drinks later, Rory was telling the group about her late night visit from Jess.

"Then, he barged through the door. I mean, the _nerve,_ to come through that door and say to my _face _that she loved me. I mean, I broke up with him to his face, and now his face was telling my face to marry him? He was lucky that I didn't go kung-fu on his ass." Rory slurred as the others listened in a state of semi-drunken amusement.

"Common Ace, I think it's time to get you home." Logan stood her up and steered her out the door and towards his car.

"No, I don't want to go. I want to make friends with the drinks. I want to be numb Logan, just let me be numb." She didn't physically resist him as he helped her into the car and directed Frank to drive them back to Yale.

"You're cute Huntzberger, you know that. But you're a spoiled brat. If you weren't cute and smart and charming no one would like you." Rory poked him with her finger, but she couldn't make eye contact, her eyelids were drooping. Logan decided to take advantage of her drunken state and ask her a few questions.

"Do you like me Ace?" He asked, trying to keep her awake, there was no way she was remembering this the next day.

"Mmhm." She mumbled, her head was leaning against his chest. Logan couldn't help but smile to himself, it was nice having her there and he was just drunk enough to enjoy her there without the mental stress.

"What would you do if I asked you out Ace?" As he asked the question her head jerked up and she tried desperately to focus on him.

"Jess. No. Feel special. Like you." She muttered, before falling into a slumber.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think. DUN-DUN-DUN-DUUNN! We are finally getting a little Rogan action! However, will Jess be back in the midst soon? Who knew a small town girl could have so much drama in her life, sigh. Well, thanks for reading. I'll update again soonish.**


	8. Morning Audrey

**AN: **_**I don't think that you will be disappointed with the amount of Rogan interaction in this chapter.

* * *

**_

Rory groaned and rolled over. Her head was pounding. She was in too much pain to test her eyes with the harsh rays of late morning sun. Suddenly she realised that she wasn't in her own bed. She had no memory of leaving the pub, or who she had gone home with. She opened her eyes to see that the room was dark, she looked at the time on a clock next to the bed, it read 11:23am. She took in her surroundings; she was in a medium sized room with blue walls. The curtains were closed and the floor was covered in clothes and books from the mystery person.

She noticed two aspirins and a glass of water on the bedside table. She took them eagerly before opening the door in hopes of identifying her mystery location. She was bombarded with daggers of light, which filled her eyes and head with stabbing pains, she covered her eyes with her arms in reflex.

"Hey Ace." Someone called from the couch.

"Logan?" She asked, completely confused now.

"Really Ace, I'm offended. Who else calls you Ace that looks like me? Do you have harems of us everywhere ready to save you from possibly embarrassing situations?" In other words, yes, it was Logan.

"Finns right. Light bad. And I'm not the one with a harem mister." She opened her eyes hesitantly and found herself adjusting painfully. "Coffee." She demanded.

"Someone's crabby." He said, just a little to loudly handing her a large mug of steaming coffee. She sighed affectionately.

After she had finished her coffee she felt more in the mood for conversation and sat down next to Logan who was reading a newspaper on the couch.

"Are you aloud to read newspapers?" She asked in mock seriousness.

"Haven't heard anything to the contraire." He said without looking up.

"Hm. I thought you had developed allergies to anything vaguely newspaper related." She said, taking another long sip of her coffee."

"I took medication beforehand." He looked up at her, folding his newspaper and putting down, she was still in the skimpy clothing he was pretty sure Steph had picked out for her, and while he had to admit they made her look hot, it was a very un-Rory hot and he didn't like it much. "So, quite a night you had."

Rory blushed, "God, I have no memory of anything, what did I do?"

Logan almost let out a sigh of relief that she wouldn't recall his questionings, but continues to tell her what she got up to. "Well, first you told us all about Jess' late night proposal," he registered her change in colour and took a decided lighter tone to the conversation, "And then you got up on the bar and started singing numerous Celine Dion songs." He smirked at her.

"Liar." She said bluntly, he looked at her a little taken aback. "I don't know any Celine Dion songs."

"Hm, I wouldn't be too sure about that." His tone was playful, letting her know that he was messing with her. "So, there's this party tonight, theme is old Hollywood. I was wondering if you would like to go with me. I can pick you up at sevenish."

"Depends who you're going as. I couldn't stand to be the girl with Harvey if you've got some practical joke like that in mind."

"I promise you, I will actually turn up… and I will be visible. So, it's a date?" He tried not to sound desperate, but there was no hiding the hopefulness from his tone.

"Sure, why not. A date with the famous Logan Huntzberger should be fun." She smiled.

Logan wasn't too sure what to read into it, did fun mean that she wanted to keep it casual… she did understand that when he said date he wasn't talking about calendars, but rather boy girl holding hands type date. _'Holding hands? My thoughts are even freaking me out…'_.

"Cool, I'll see you sevenish then." He couldn't get the stupid grin off his face no matter how hard he tried.

"See you then, you alright there?" She was pretty pleased to have the upper hand for once, he was usually the one teasing her. Secretly she knew that if she wasn't so hung over, she would be grinning twice as stupidly. _'I get to be one of those girls, the ones that feel like a princess, for a night.' _She thought happily. Then she realised that she was out of coffee, she motioned her dilemma to Logan and he walked over to a small kitchen area. He came back with another cup of coffee and a plate of food that smelled oddly of rotten eggs.

"Oh! I remember that! Finns hangover cure! I think I like you Logan, even if you are a spoiled brat." She took the food and coffee gratefully and Logan couldn't help but smirk, remembering what she had told him the night before.

"Couldn't leave it sitting around, it would smell out the place."

She smiled, and then seemed to notice the clothes that she was wearing, she tugged on her skirt to try and make it longer.

"Don't panic Ace, I didn't ask you out because of the clothes." Logan smirked at her while she blushed. "I got you these in case you were uncomfortable… but you were pretty knocked out last night and I didn't want to… yeah, so here you go." He handed her a pair of baggy Yale sweat pants and a plain white tank top with _'Yale' _emblazoned on the front in blue letters. "I walked past the gift shop on my way back last night." He smiled at her and she took the bundle from his hands.

"Thanks, and hey… girls just want to have fun? I mean, I'm so sick of having relationships and all the pressure of expecting something… and then when it doesn't work out its just… horrible. I'm looking forward to something new. God, I'm such a rambler!" She smiled and she ate breakfast in silence while he continued to read the news next to her. Both were absorbed in their own thoughts.

Rory finished her breakfast and walked into Logan's room to change. He couldn't help but dwell on what he had felt when she regarded him asking her out as casual. It had taken all his courage to ask her out, and he had just assumed that meant that they were _something _but she had seemed so against actually being a boyfriend girlfriend thing that he didn't want to bring it up. Who was he to complain right?

Rory emerged from his bedroom and Logan couldn't help but stare at her in awe. She was a vision, her hair pulled back from her face and her eyes reaching out trying to draw him in, while her pants effortlessly hung from her legs yet made her butt look amazing. The shirt she was wearing clung to her slender frame giving her a casual yet sexy feel. Logan had never seen a girl be so unconsciously sexy before in his life, and it was killing him.

"So, I'll see you at seven then?" Rory looked completely innocent, oblivious to Logans thoughts.

"Oh… um… yeah, seven. Remember to dress up."

Rory walked over to him and bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"No funny business mister." And with a wave of her hand she was out the door.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Finn roared, bursting out of his room once Rory had left.

"She's my date to Joe's party tonight." Logan said innocently.

"First off… you do realise that that was Rory… the innocent, vulnerable… eternal virgin right? And secondly… does she know who you're dressing up as? I am so not drunk enough for this conversation" Finns eyes were wide.

"Yeah, I do know it's her, Finn… and I like her, she's smart, she's funny… she's completely gorgeous… and I can't stop thinking about her – and what? She's not a virgin! We'll work out the costumes later… she'll find them funny… I think." Logan was sure of what he felt for Rory, as much as it scared him. He wasn't sure, however, how she would react to his costume that night.

* * *

Rory was pacing her room, it was 1:00 and she didn't know what she was going to dress up as, she decided to call the one person she could always rely on for clothing advice. 

"_Lorelai, and the noises are normal."_

"Got Babette worried again mum?" Rory smiled, it was good to hear her mums voice again.

"_Well if it isn't my favourite daughter!"_ Lorelai squealed over the line.

"I'm your only daughter mum." Rory pointed out.

"_Hm, who I know of."_ Lorelai put on a voice of mock contemplation.

"Yes, because that is entirely possible." Rory humoured her mother, "I need your help mum."

"_I feel used."_

"I'm going on a date tonight and-"

"_Ooh! Gossip! So, who is he? You're not back with Jess are you?"_

"No mum! It's just a casual date with Logan, we're going to a dress up party. The theme is old Hollywood."

"_Speaking of old and costumes… you could give Miss Celine a ring." _Lorelai teased.

"Yeah. Funny mum. WAIT! That's brilliant. It's perfect! Thankyou _so _much mum! I have to get ready. I'll be over as soon as I can." With that the dial ton was ringing in her mums ear.

"_Good to know I could help?" _Lorelai said to the beeping noise the phone was making, she was thoroughly confused and not satisfied with her share of gossip.

* * *

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

Rory put down her book and raced to the door. She felt fabulous in her long black 60's dress and heels. She wore four rows of pears around her neck, long black gloves. Her hair was poofed into a bun on top of her head and a broche was fastened in for decoration. In her hand she held a long cigarette holder that she had borrowed from Miss Patty.

"Hey," Logan said as she opened the door, "Wow. Audrey Hepburn. In the flesh. Let's ditch Rory, I want to go with you." He smirked.

"Oh. My. God." Was all Rory could say when she saw the metallic man before her.

"Surprise!" He said sheepishly as he continued to take in her appearance. She looked exactly like Audrey Hepburn in _Breakfast at Tiffanies._

"You're the tin man." Her mouth hung open as she took him in. He was completely silver and had a funnel attached to his head. "Unbelievable."

"Better than Harvey right?" She looked at her, a little afraid of her reaction until she started to laugh. He let out a side of relief.

"Please tell me you got Colin a good Lions costume. I can't wait to see him!" She stepped out the door and shut it behind her.

"What? How'd you know?"

"Well, going alone like that would be a bit lame… Alcohol kills brain cells so Finn has _got _to be the scarecrow, and we all know that Colin can be scared at times." She shook her head at him as if it should have been the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait, are you telling me I don't have a heart?" His familiar was smirk back on his face.

"Hey, you're the one with a different girl each night." She teased with a shrug.

He wanted to object, he wanted to come out and talk to her, ask her to be his girlfriend. But one voice in his head was stopping him. _'You'll screw it up. Just leave her alone… one date shouldn't be too bad, but don't string her along.'_

All he could say was; "So, lets get this show on the road." And with that, he lead her towards the party.

* * *

The party had already started when they got there, they manoeuvred their way around Grace Kelly who was making out with a convincing Oliver Hardy in search of the Lion and Scarecrow. 

"Hey Fin!" Logan called out to a drunk straw man with his arm around a red head in a blue and white pinafore. She was Judy Garland as Dorothy.

"Rosemary, you look great!" Rory cried as they came closer.

"Thanks, Finn seems to think so too." She laughed and looked at Rory, "Wow, Rory! I was confused for a second there… you look amazing… you look exactly like her! Or Finns state of soberness has finally become contagious. Yes Finny, I'm getting drunk on your breath alone." She laughed, she was much happier than a week ago at their wallowing session.

"What's that love? Oh, Audrey! Have wet met before?" Rory ignored Finn and focused her attention to the furry man who was walking over with a bouncy Shirley Temple on his arm.

"Hey Colin, hey Steph! You look great! You too Colin…" Rory said with a smile.

Steph dragged Rory away while Logan and the other stooges caught up with each other.

"_You _were asked out by Logan?" She demanded.

"Um, yeah. But it's just casual… it's no big deal."

"Of course it's a big deal!" Steph said, a smile coming to her face, "He likes you… no, I mean, he _really _likes you. You should've seen how jealous he was when you were with Jess. I don't think he wants to-" She was cut off as Rosemary and Juliet walked over. Juliet was dressed up as Jane Mansfield and getting very upset at anyone who assumed she was Marilyn Monroe, there were already three of them running around.

"Rory! You look stunning! Who are you with, you will be making Logan red with jealousy in that do-up!" Juliet laughed.

"Well, I'm actually with Logan…" Rory blushed and Juliet let out a squeal.

"Oh, I'm so happy he finally asked you to be his girlfriend! He has been pining over you for a while now. It's sad really. I mean, he's going out with all these slutty blonde girls with _no _sense of humour, and then he meets you… and I don't know what you did but you had him hooked. Oh, I'm so happy!" Juliet did a little jump and then refused a food tray that went passed.

"Well, actually, we're just casual."

"Oh." Was all Rosemary and Juliet could say, and before long the boys had joined them too.

They were all ready to have a good time and forget their boy troubles, they were young and having fun, that's all that counts right?

* * *

Logan dropped Rory off at her dorm later that night, or early the next morning. They stopped at the door and Rory turned around. 

"I had fun tonight." Rory smiled.

She leant into him and kissed him on the lips, she started soft to see how he would react, then he kissed her back. She kissed him harder, her lips feeling warm under his, his tongue slipping into her mouth and hers into his. She felt him push her against the door, but it didn't register, she was too caught up in his hands on her back, his lips, his smell.

"Can I come in?" He had pulled them apart, he was panting slightly but still had his trademark smirk plastered boyishly on his face.

"Oh Logan, I'm not one to put out on a first date!" She said with a playful smile. She watched the colour drain from his face, she had known that he hadn't meant that, but it was too easy set him up. He was always so charming, so sexy. She enjoyed seeing him flustered. It was a side of Logan that was very rare.

"No! I didn't mean! I just! Common Ace, you know I didn't mean that!" He looked into her eyes, begging her to believe him.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just messing with you." She smiled and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"So I was thinking we could go this again sometime." He subconsciously ran his fingers through his hair, his funnel discarded long ago, and his metal plates removed leaving him in a plain white t-shirt and dark jeans.

"Wow, a second date with _the _Logan Huntzberger, I didn't know there was such a thing." She gave him a pouty smile and it took all his strength not to kiss those lips again.

"Look Rory, I don't want you to think I'm not serious. I like you, I really like you. And I was thinking, that we could try the whole boy-" Before he could continue he was cut off.

"Rory? Is that you? I need you to talk to me! I can make things right again! I'm sorry!" A man in a leather jacket ran up to them, regarding the scene carefully.

"Jess?" Rory's mouth dropped in shock, and her skin turned three shades paler. _'This isn't supposed to happen.'

* * *

_

**AN: **_**Thanks again for all your support guys. I'm pretty sure I'd forget to write without it! I know I'm leaving you on a bit of a cliff-hanger, but I update fairly regularly. Please tell me what you thought of that chapter, constructive criticism is always nice. Now I think I'll go do something else with my life. Until next time, ciao!**_


	9. Different Kind of Drama

**AN**_**Here is my new update, thanks to all the people who are constantly reading and reviewing with each chapter, you guys rock!**_

"_Jess?" _

"Rory, I miss you. I'm sorry, we need to talk." Jess walked over to the couple before eyeing Logan off suspiciously.

"Jess! I've said everything I need to say. I don't love you. I'm not sure if I ever did! Logan, it might be better if you leave now. Sorry you had to see this." Rory sent a million apologies to Logan with the glance she gave him.

"Sure, I'll call you tomorrow." He smiled slightly and turned to walk away.

"Blonde dick hassling you Rory?" Jess spat, Logan stopped in his tracks, which went unnoticed by Rory.

"No Jess. You're hassling me. He was dropping me off, from our _date_. Where he offered to get me drinks, asked me to dance, said I looked nice and made sure I had fun, Jess. I had _fun_. I really like him. Please, just leave me alone Jess. It's not going to work out." Her voice was soft and her eyes watery. She couldn't believe that she was spilling her heart out to Jess, when she hadn't even told Logan, who, unbeknown to her was standing just around the corner listening to every word that passed.

"God Rory! You're so stupid sometimes! Falling for guys that just see you as a piece of meat! They just want to have you Rory! They don't love you, I wanted to Marry you!" Jess' voice was raised and he was getting angry again.

"What are you talking about!" Rory's voice matching his, "You don't care what I do when I'm with you, but the second you're about to lose me it's some kind of challenge again? Just… just get lost Jess." She was crying now, and Logan wanted more than anything to run around and hug her, but he new that Jess would just make things more difficult if he did.

"You were cheating on me." False realisation came into Jess' eyes.

"What? That's crazy, I would never, could never!" Rory gasped, shocked at the accusation.

"With that Logan guy? I can't believe I was so stupid not to realise you were sleeping with the blonde dick who has a large trust fund! I had no idea you were such a slut." He was shouting now, moving in on Rory, whose colour had drained from her face. Logan couldn't take it anymore.

Logan ran around the corner and pushed Jess away from Rory. Jess stepped back in shock before sending Logan a death glare.

"Guess he was still hoping for a chance at getting in your pants once I left. Wouldn't want to hold you up." He spat on the ground and turned to walk away.

Logan grabbed his shirt and punched him in the face, much to the surprise of Jess and horror of Rory. Logan held his grip on Jess' shirt and glared at Jess.

"You better watch your mouth when you talk about her, because I know people that would bash your face in a lot sooner than me… and I'm not too hesitant myself. So unless you're feeling pretty good about giving the Frank Abagnale Juniors lifestyle a go, then I suggest you back off." Logan let go off Jess' shirt with a thrust and they glared at each other for what felt like forever. Finally Jess backed down and turned away, making the long walk of shame away from Branford.

"Thankyou." Logan heard Rory mutter from the doorway. Her eyes were wide with a mix of terror and shock.

Logan walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder and tried to comfort her. She looked up at him and gave him a wan smile.

"Points for the _Catch Me if You Can _reference as well." Her smile was al little more genuine this time.

"Well, if he lay a finger on you he would have to change his name before he was tracked down by a semi-naked Australian." He gave her a slight squeeze before taking her keys from her hand and opening the door himself.

"Thanks again Logan, and I really did have fun, even if the end was a little more dramatic than expected." She gave him a peck on the lips and her blue eyes smiled affectionately up at him.

"Aw, common Ace! It was just a differentkind of dramatic!" He smirked at her and she hit him playfully on the arm.

"Hush you!"

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" He asked almost casually.

"Well, I've got to revise for the Political Science class on Monday, I'll drop in on the paper for a couple of hours, maybe grab a coffee with Marty in the afternoon. I've also got to finish my features article for Doyle! Oh no! Doyle! Paris has a date… I'm going to have to help her get ready or I'll never hear the end of it and-"

"Ace! Relax! I didn't mean to freak you out. You were supposed to say, '_Nothing much'_ and then I'd say _'Good, how about lunch?' _ then you would be so entranced with my good looks that you would say-"

It was Rory's turn to cut him off, "Lunch sounds great Logan. Just don't spoil it by getting all cocky on me." She smiled and kissed him gently on the lips, he kissed her back, holding her close to him before he pulled away.

"And Ace, you don't need to get all dressed up this time." He gave her a wink and she smiled playfully.

"'Now where's the fun in that? I really wanted to see you do Toto!" She looked up at him with her big Bambi eyes and he couldn't help but smile.

"I'll come by the newsroom at twelve then?" He took one more look at her, seeing her nod he turned and walked out with a smile on his face. He couldn't wait till tomorrow.

_RIIING, RIIING!_

Lorelai groaned and lifted a hand to bash the snooze button on her alarm clock. Three hits and a throw later she realised that it wasn't the alarm that was making the annoying but rather the phone. She picked up the phone from her bedside table.

"You are so not in Marcel Marceaus good books right now." She groaned into the receiver.

"_Kirk giving you nightmares again?"_ Rory asked innocently.

"He's going through a mime phase at the moment, kid. I keep having this dream where Marcel Marceau looks exactly like Kirk and keeps miming acts that I'll tell you about when you're 21. But to the point love, it is _SEVEN IN THE MORNING_ on a Sunday!!"

"_As much as I'm sure you want to get backs to Kirks ludicrous activities. I have a dilemma. I have a lunch with Logan and I don't know what to wear. Besides, you should be all pre-rested up by now."_

"And you're asking me at _SEVEN_!?" Although she refused to admit it, she was completely awake by now and walking down stairs to get coffee.

"_Well, I have to do stuff today, revision, reading, writing, life in general and I needed to get ready early. Help me out and I'll give you gossip!" _She knew that there was always a way to wake her mother up and get cooperation in one swift movement.

"Mommy's interested now. Dress up as Barney." She teased, starting up the coffeemaker, Gregory, with her spare hand.

"_It's nothing Kinky this time mum!" _Rory rolled her eyes at her mothers antics, _"We're just going out for coffee… it is _very _good gossip mum!"_

"Mmkay then, I think you should wear… your skinny blue jeans… with a white t-shirt and that blue headband you stole from me." Lorelai mentally flipped through Rory's wardrobe. "It has that, _'I look completely fabulous, but it's not because I had to call my mother and ask for help'_ look. So now, gossip, spill." Straight to the point as always.

"_So, I was coming home from a fantastic date with Logan, and he was dropping me off… very gentleman like, when who do you think was there? Jess! Logan and I…" _It felt good knowing that all was good between the Gilmore girls again.

Rory sat at her desk in the Yale Daily News office typing furiously. She needed to finish her article before her caffeine buzz wore off, which was over five minutes ago. She sighed happily to herself as she pressed the send button and sent her article in to be proof read by the editor.

"Ready Ace?" Logan stood in front of her desk, staring at her, she had no idea how long he had been there and he had startled her.

"Oh, you startled me… sure, let's go." She picked up her purse and walked towards the exit, Logan couldn't help but admire her. If she had looked amazing last night as Audrey Hepburn, she looked heavenly as Rory Gilmore.

"… Gosh! Who knew that straw could be so disastrous around Finn!" Rory laughed, listening to Logans Finn anecdote from the previous night as they walked into a small burger bar.

"Yeah, it took Colin and I two hours to get him still and clean up some of the mess." They took a seat by the window and flipped through the old menus. Rory decided that she liked the place, it reminded her a little of Luke's, only with a much larger college scene.

Logan was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He put his menu down and looked Rory in the eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you about something last night… before we were interrupted… and I thought I could talk to you about it now." He fidgeted with his hands as he spoke.

"Is this the something about you being serious and wanting to try… who knows what? Because I don't do kinky Logan." She smiled at him, he wanted to kiss her, never stop kissing her, but in order for him to do that he would have to talk now, kiss later.

"Well Ace, plenty of time to change your mind later…" He laughed a little when she blushed, "But what I really wanted to say was that I like you. I like you a lot. When I asked you out I thought I was setting myself up for something more… you're a girlfriend girl Rory, and I think I'm ready to be a boyfriend boy… with you."

"Um… wow." Rory couldn't help but feel the complete sincerity coming from him. Was he serious? Did he want to be her boyfriend? Did she want to be his girlfriend? Was she ready to have a relationship again? This was only her second official date! She had only known him for a couple of months! What if he was messing with her? What if he hurt her? But what if he was serious? What if he made her happy? What if she fell in love?

"I'll let you think about it." Logan said, trying to hide that he was a little hurt by her indecisive reaction.

"Yeah, think about it… I just… need to think…" Her eyes were never fully with him for the rest of their lunch, they were off somewhere else, deep in thought.

**AN: **_**YAY! It's the holidays! That doesn't just mean shopping, Christmas, parties and friend… but also more frequent updates! Not that they weren't frequent enough already…**_


	10. Cancun?

**AN**_**Updating again. Read, review, hopefully enjoy.

* * *

**_

Rory stared at the Pro/Con list in her hands. None of it made any sense to her, none of it was helping her decide. It felt wrong making this decision with a list, but she didn't know what those feelings meant.

"RORY!" Paris stormed into the room, her eyes blazing, "One of your friends Hayden friggin Panettiere just floated into our dorm and wont leave until she talks to you… so hurry up and talk! Her peppiness is ruining my Zen environment and Terrence says that will take away from my constructive time."

"Steph! Come in here! Paris has some damn good fencing skills and I'm not too keen on her trying them out in our dorm!" Rory called out, confident that this overly peppy character was indeed her friend.

Paris wasn't kidding when she said that Steph floated, the way she moved into the room made her look like she was atop a cloud.

"So, you going to ask me what happened or will I just tell you!" She said with a grin so large it shouldn't be physically possible.

"Wow Steph, what happened?" She placed her notebook with the list down and sat up on her bed.

"Well, last night Colin and I got a bit drunk… and things got… steamy," She paused to confirm that Rory was following, "Then, come the morning after I expect him to wig out, call it a mistake… but he didn't!! He said that he wanted to try dating me _exclusively!" _Steph let out an excited squeal.

"You said yes!" She jumped up to hug her friend, "That is so exciting! You always had that tension between you! You two are so cute together!"

"I know right? We're going out to dinner tonight… like an actual date! Then he's coming back to my place! It'll be like the first time as a couple, so cute! I think Rosemary's got plans to keep Finn entertained till the early hours of the morning, so if you want to go and visit Logan..." Steph sent a sly wink to Rory. She was so happy, shouldn't Rory have just said yes and been that happy? She always had to over analyse stuff.

"Umm… Steph, I don't mean this in a bad way… but did you have any doubts… I mean, how do you know to say yes?"

Steph looked a bit taken aback, but answered. "Sure, I had a few doubts about wether he could give up his playboy ways… but I figured that if he said he can do it, he can do it. I really like him, isn't that enough?"

"Defiantly enough!" Rory genuinely smiled and engulfed her friend in another hug. First thing in the morning, she'd tell him.

* * *

Rory walked past Logans dorm on her way to class, she was excited, but nervous at the same time. _'What if he reconsidered? Am I too late?'_ she pushed the thoughts aside. He had said she could have time. She knocked twice and waited for an answer.

"Hey Ace." Said a surprised and sleepy Logan when he opened the door. "to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I thought about what you asked me yesterday, and I decided… if it's not too late, that I'd like to give it a try. I'm not too late am I?" She blushed a little and bit her lip. Logan smiled, she looked so cute when she was shy.

"No too late at all."

Just then a leggy blonde girl stuck her head around the corner wearing nothing but a t-shirt. "Where do you keep the glasses Logey?" She said with a heavy Swedish accent.

"Bottom cupboard to the left." He replied casually as Rorys mouth dropped. He turned back to Rory, "So, could we grab a coffee after your first class?"

"Wait a second," She started, obviously annoyed, "When you said girlfriend I didn't know you were referring to the _'John Tucker' _form of the word. If you can't keep your pants zipped for one night… one night! Then this isn't going to work! I'm sorry, I was stupid… I've got class."

Logan looked flabbergasted, "No, RORY! It's not what you think!"

"Did you invite her here?"

"Yes but-"

"Is she a relative?"

"No but-"

"Did she spend the night?"

"No… well yeah… but not-"

"Is that your shirt?"

"Yes, she-"

"Now can you see why I'm just a little pissed off now Logan? I have to go to class." She tried to sound final, but Logan wouldn't let her have the last word.

"Class doesn't start for forty-five minutes! Hear me out!" He saw her hesitate a little, it was enough to encourage him to continue. "Frida is just a friend, she went out with Colin when he was in Sweden and he told her to come visit when she was in the US. So, when she came she went to see Colin who, as you may have known is no going exclusive with Steph and so he wanted nothing to do with her. She had nowhere else to go… and what was I to do? Throw her out onto the street? I gave her the couch and I stayed in my room, with the door shut… all alone! As for the shirt… well I don't know what happened there!" He sounded desperate, yet she wasn't sure if she wanted to believe him. It was such a coincidence of timing.

"Look… I've got to get a coffee before class… I should go." He voice lacked the anger it had previously held.

"I'll come with you."

"No Logan… I'll go alone. Besides, you're in your pyjamas."

"Oh, right. Rory, please don't be mad! Where do we stand?" He was no longer the cocky and confident Logan, but rather the venerable desperate one. Still, how could she open herself up to this kind of doubt so soon? Two dates for crying out loud!

"We're still friends." The words cut her apart almost as much as they tore him.

"Sure… friends." He gave her a wan smile before his usual façade was reignited. "I've got tickets to Cancun for spring break if you'd like to join me. Should be a bit of fun… you never know what's going to happen on spring break." He smirked, it was all he could do to stop from publicly humiliating himself.

"God Logan! Wipe that condescending smirk off your face! You can't buy me!" She was annoyed at how calm he was, how he went from sounding sincere to making suggestive and cocky comments. She tried to deny herself any thoughts in his favour, but she couldn't help trusting him.

"Well the offer still holds!" He called out as she walked away. _'How can I screw this up so quickly?'_ He thought, the impact of the words shared slowly sinking in.

* * *

Rory enjoyed the hustle and bustle of the newsroom, it made her feel involved in something, it was a distraction from all her other thoughts. She sat down on her desk and turned on her computer.

"You're going on spring break with Logan." Doyle said, causing Rory to jump.

"What? No I'm… how'd you…?" She had no idea how word had gotten to Doyle.

"Word travels fast around Huntzberger Rory. I need yo to go with him."

"No! Why can't I just? I'm going to Stars Hollow… what's it to you anyway?" She was defiantly confused by this point.

"I need you to write a human interest article covering what people got up to on spring break… and who's better than the three stooges themselves?" Doyle always spoke so business-like.

"But I don't-" She was interrupted.

"You're doing the article Gilmore."

"You can't make me!" She said it in a child-like tone.

"You like working on the paper Gilmore?" he asked innocently.

"That's blackmail!" She gasped.

"That's journalism!"

"Fine! I'll go to Cancun, do the article… but do not expect any subtle sucking up from me in the future!"

"Good luck in Cancun Gilmore." He turned and walked away, Rory sighed from frustration and continued her work even less cheery than before, dreading the degrading experience of asking Logan to go to Cancun that was sure to come.

Just then Rory saw Logan walk into the room, he sent pleading looks her way before sitting at the desk across from her. He pulled out his phone and started a game of Solitaire, secretly stealing glances at the girl who fascinated him.

"Logan, stop playing games, I need to talk." He was startled to see Rory speaking to him, and couldn't help but cringe thinking that by games she wasn't just talking about cards.

"Sure Ace, what's up?" She didn't miss the slight lack of confidence in his voice this time, and it almost made her smile.

"I want to come to Cancun with you." She mumbled.

"Cool. I'll pick you up from your dorm… say 3:00 two weeks from Sunday?"

"Cool." She smiled, that had been easy enough. "Wait. Aren't you going to make some cocky comment?" She could have slapped herself for saying that, but he merely smiled.

"And risk you being even madder at me? Ace, I might not pay attention in classes… but I'm not that stupid."

Rory walked back to her desk with a smile on her face. She was actually looking forward to a week in Cancun.

* * *

A week ran by quicker than expected, Rory as constantly absorbed in mounds of revision for her midterms, but enjoyed every moment of it. She saw a lot more of Logan at the paper, although she wasn't sure if he was there to see her, or because none of the teachers looking to reel him in for a test would think to look for him in a working environment.

Rory pulled up outside her childhood home for the first time in a little over a fortnight when she came home to do washing. She opened the door and called out to her mother.

"Agh! Who is there?" He mother called out, running into the room with a spatula.

"It's me, Rory! Your only child!" Rory said, taken aback by the spatula waving around in Lorelais hand.

"Oh, that's you kid? My, it's been so long! I can no longer recognise the fruit of my groins!"

"It's loins mum!" Rory laughed.

"Dirty!" Lorelai had a way of making Rory cringe.

"Why do you have a spatula anyway mum?" Rory knew that the closest her mother had come to cooking was opening a packet of instant pizza, even instant mashed potato was too complicated.

"Oh, that's what this thing is. Hm. Luke must have left it here. I thought it was something arty." She put the spatula down and embraced her daughter in a hug. It was good to have her home again. "So, besides missing me terribly, what brings you to the Hollow?"

"I'm going on spring break again. Cancun this time, with some friends." Rory said shyly, recollecting her last spring break.

"I'm not sure if I should approve of this, I mean last time you watched _'The__ Power__ of Myth' _without me!" Lorelai said in Jest. "I guess it's ok, just don't kiss too many Paris'."

"I won't mum. Besides, this time I'm going on official newspaper business. Oh, and Paris isn't going."

"Can't even give up school on your break! I'm going to miss you! So, who are you going with?" She was always keen on the gossip.

"Logan, Colin, Finn, Steph and I think Rosemary might tag along. Then we might catch up with other people like Seth and Robert but who knows."

The two made their way to Rory's room who had started taking clothes out of her cupboard and putting them into bags to take.

"Hey mum, where are my bathers?" Rory asked casually.

"Oh… your mosque suit? I kinda ran over it with a lawnmower…"

"You WHAT?" Rory asked shocked, "What was my swimsuit doing on the lawn in the first place… and what were you doing with a lawnmower?"

"Well, it was a win win situation really. You see, it destroyed the lawnmower too, which means that Luke can't tell me it's a waste of money to pay a guy to come do my lawn when I don't have a lawnmower. He's always so worried about the house and everything. He hasn't done any early morning starts since you were still here though." Lorelai rambled.

"And my swimsuit?"

"Well, I got to buy you this lovely blue bikini instead!" Lorelai walked over to some bags that were shoved in a draw and pulled out a light blue halter neck bikini.

"Mum! I can't wear that! I love my swimsuit! It was practical!" Rory whined.

"But nowhere near slutty enough if you want to be related to me!" argued Lorelai.

"Fine!" Rory caved, "I guess I can just wear a t-shirt over it and sundresses the rest of the time." She pondered out loud.

"Nuh-uh. You missy are going to give those limo boys something to gawk at!" She mimicked a coach their team a motivational speech, but Rory just rolled her eyes.

It was good to be home, even if Rory had to add wearing her first bikini to her list of things to worry about in Cancun.

* * *

**AN: **_**So, next chapter should see Rory and friends on spring break. I've got the next few chapters planned… I'm just not sure how long it will take exactly.**_


	11. Me or Hitler?

**AN: **_**Took me a while to update, but this chapter took a while to write. My holidays have been pretty booked up. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think!

* * *

**_

Rory looked at her packed baggage. She made another mental checklist to make sure she had everything she needed, it was all there. She was ready to go. She was _really _going to go. She wasn't sure how she felt about spending a week with Logan, she knew that all it would take was one surprise action to have her swooning at his feet –especially if any alcohol was involved.

She heard movement outside the door, but decided to ignore it and gain composure. She zipped up her suitcase and went to open the door in an attempt to cease the annoying shuffling noise, to find Logan standing on the other side, fist raised, ready to knock. He had obviously been the cause of the shuffling noise and had been contemplating knocking for over a minute now, but she decided to let it slide. The less dialog the safer.

"Hey." His cheeks reddened a little and Rory tried not to laugh. It was nice to see a different side of Logan that wasn't masked behind a cocky grin.

"Hey, I'll just grab my stuff." Her voice lacked warmth and Logan pulled his jacket closer around him. He needed to talk to her, little by little, break the ice.

"So, before we leave I need to know something. Just a quick and easy question about where we stand." He decided to start with a silly question, she would probably just roll her eyes at him, but it would be a start. That was all he needed. A start.

"Shoot." She didn't even look at him when she spoke, what did she have to be mad at him for, he hadn't done anything!

'_Slow, I have to take it slow. Take it slow Logan.'_

"Ok, who would you rather go on this trip with, me or Hitler?" He smiled at her, hoping to get her to smile back. He had tried to ask a question that he couldn't loose, he would get more intimate later if all went well.

"You," She deadpanned, "Adolph's dead." She picked up her bags and walked out the door. Not even Logan could keep her on her toes that time.

Logan stared after her until he gathered his thoughts, she was amazing. Completely and utterly amazing. Sure, he didn't understand her, he had no idea why she was mad, she scared the crap out of him… yet the way she stood there, the way she looked at him… her eyes… her lips… his thoughts were definitely not PG when it came to his Ace. God, how many times had he wanted to kiss those lips again, taste the now familiar combination of coffee and sugar on her tongue. He craved her, needed her even. He knew that she was a drug. She had him hooked and he wasn't in any rush to stop.

"You coming Jack Haley?" She called out, the hint of playfulness that was barely detectable in her cold disguise bringing a small smile to his lips. Next week her opinions of him would have changed. He would no longer be made of tin in her eyes. He was off to see the wizard.

* * *

Rory sat in the private jet, she wasn't the only one awake, but was too lost in her own thoughts to notice Logans eyes gazing intensely into the side of her head. She didn't know why she was being so cold to Logan, she definitely wasn't made at him. She knew that he hadn't done anything wrong, and that partially why she was so angry with the situation. All the facts told her that he should be hooking up with some blond twins who shared half a brain cell between them… but he wasn't. He was here. On a plane. To Cancun. With her. Staring right at her.

SHIT!

He was staring right at her! She almost jumped out of her seat when she finally saw him.

"Stop looking at me Logan!" She whispered angrily, so as not to wake Colin and Finn who were sleeping peacefully, heads resting together.

"No can do Ace, you're too cute when you're thinking." He winked at her playfully, angry _really_ worked for her. So long as h continued to keep baseball in the back of his mind he wouldn't come off looking like the horny teenager he was around her. Yet.

"And you're a charmer when you want some." She tried putting up the cold front again, but the slight smile in her eyes gave her away.

"Only you Ace, only you."

God. She hated that she believed him, that she trusted him, that's she wanted to run her hands through his hair and feel his breath on her neck. She was so weak when he was around. Without her self control she would be just like one of his blond bimbos. That is what scared her and made her defensive, if she acted like that there was no knowing what she could be fooled into thinking. _'Gotta keep my head straight.'_ She reminded herself, resisting the urge to join the mile high club or drowning in his hazel eyes.

"So Ace, you up for a game of 20 questions?" He smirked at her mischievously, but she knew better than to argue. She was much too tired and he didn't look like he was about to give up.

"Sure. You first." She said nonchalantly. She stifled a yawn.

"Ok, I'll start easy. Favourite movie?" He loved the way her eyes lit up at the question, he could tell that she was passionate when it came to this.

"Wow, you said easy? Well, I'd have to say my mum and I are great Pippi fans, however… I have a soft spot for '_Footloose'_ myself. Gosh, there are so many movies to chose from you know? Oh! Oh! I know, anything with Molly Ringwood in it! No! _'Kinky Boots'_! That movie is great! But then you can't just stop at movies you know, I'm just crazy about _'The Office'_. It's the best! What about you?" A smile graced her lips for the first time since he picked her up and she seemed to have forgotten her anger. He wasn't about to remind her.

"I'm a _'Who's the Boss' _fan myself." He admitted, "And I'm going to count that as your question so onto my next one." He smirked at the pout that engrossed her features.

"So I'm in the presence of an Alyssa Milano fan am I?" Her eyes laughed at him, yet he chose to ignore it.

"Why don't you like me?" His voice was blank, yet his eyes intense and sincere.

She paused, a look resembling terror featured on her countenance. While she hesitated he worried that she would halt their game and continue to ignore him, then she spoke, though her voice was barely audible. "I don't not like you Logan."

"Then why all this Rory?"

"That's two questions. My turn now." She tried to sound light, however she couldn't hide her pained expression, "Why me"

He couldn't comprehend how she didn't understand, he was sure that he had made it clear by now. He answered her with as much confidence and sincerity as he could muster, "Because, you're different, amazing, beautiful, sexy, smart, funny… and I'm ready. I don't want to screw this up… Hell! I can't screw this up! I can't look at another girl without comparing her to you, I think about you all the time! I'm pathetic! So, why not me?"

She hesitated again, "Because… because I'm not sure if I can handle it. I haven't known you for long Logan." Her tone was pleading, "I can't trust you. Sure, you say you like me now… but when you get to know me, find that all I do is read, study, drink coffee… go shopping for school supplies… It won't be long until you get bored of me. I'm not experienced like the rest of your harem… but I guess you know that already… I like you Logan, I don't think I can deal with not being good enough." She never made eye contact during her confession, he could tell that she was hurting, but knew that it would be useless to contradict her points. She had he mind set against him and in this case actions spoke better than words. "Can I go to sleep now?"

"Sure." He sounded defeated and spent the rest of the flight deep in thought, while Rorys head lolled against him shoulder in her slumber.

* * *

"LOVE! We're all heading to the beach! Grab your champagne, slip on a dress and meet me in five!" Finn shouted excitedly as he burst into Rorys hotel room.

"Ugh! It's one in the morning Finn. I'm tired. We just booked in and I want to sleep!" Rory complained. She was just about to slip into bed with her PJs on when he had burst in.

"I'm not taking no for an answer love! You just wait and see!" He winked at her and walked out the door again, off to burst into someone else's room most likely. Rory groaned and got out of bed, couldn't be too bad right?

Fifteen minutes later Rory joined the small group on the beach. Colin and Steph were standing hand in hand while Finn was keeping his three bottles of hotel champagne closer to him than Rosemary, who he had convinced to come along with them once he found out that both Colin and Logan were bringing, in his words, lovely female companions. Rory snuck a glance at Logan, he looked just as gorgeous as ever with his hair messed up wearing a t-shirt and board shorts.

"I have a game!" Fin declared in a loud voice once they had started walking along the beach. "Let us play 'I Never'!" He raised an open bottle in the air like a toast before taking a drink. "It involves large quantities of alcohol and revealing your dirty past! All in all, it's a blast and I'm sure you will all agree loves! Who can resist a game with such a charming lad as myself, right Sheila?" He addressed Rosemary who simply smiled and shook her head at him. "My my, you definitely need more to drink darling! Now, I never… got arrested for prostitution!"

Finn took a large drink while Steph, Rosemary and Rory looked at him bewildered.

"Has he really?" Rory asked Logan quietly.

"Probably not," He laughed, "Finn drinks to everything."

"I never, went skinny dipping!" Rosemary said with a pointed look at Steph who took a drink along with Finn and Logan.

"One time!" Steph whined.

"Naked phase love." Finn said with a wink.

Logan merely smirked and didn't comment.

"I never… went home with Finn!" Steph said with an even more pointed look who took a small sip of champagne and looked at the ground. Finn beamed and slung his arm around Rosemary, saying something about irresistible charm and a repeat.

"I never kissed someone of the same sex!" Logan said cheerfully, looking at Colin and Finn, only to be surprised when Rory took a drink too. "So, Rory, care to fill me in on the gory details?" Logan said with a mischievous grin.

"Uh-uh, those two first."

"Well, it was a lovely night in Porta Rico," Finn began, now showing the first signs of drunkenness, "We were all sitting around, slightly intoxicated may I add loves, playing a game of spin the bottle, when Colin spun on me… he says it was chance." He paused why Colin groaned, "However, I'm pretty sure he planned it all out. Don't worry love, he just wants me for my body. So, while Colin pretended to be upset at the situation, I happily filled his secret desires for his irresistible Australian mate!" Finn now smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Rory. "'Now love, I'm _very _intrigued with your story!"

"Ugh! It was last spring break. I was with Paris and we were in a night club. She decided that we weren't doing spring break right so she kissed me –much to the pleasure of Hot Guy by the way. Oh, not to mention Madison and Louise decided to call my married ex-boyfriend… that was a treat… oh, and Paris entered a banana eating competition… only to find out that it wasn't really about eating a banana! I never did find out what the giant Q-tips were either…" The group looked at Rory amused. None of them had expected the shy little bookworm to have so many intriguing stories from spring break. Steph made a mental note to drill her for info later.

"Wow." Colin simply stated, "I never… had a one night stand!" Colin said with a cheer as everyone took a gulp of the beverage except for Rory who appeared to contemplate it before deciding against it.

"What, did you have half a one night stand love?" Finn asked seriously.

Rory blushed, "No… I… uh, it doesn't count." She then realised that they were now waiting for her 'I Never', and she blushed again, "I never… uh… umm," She paused to think of something not completely boring, like _'I never ate a whole pint of Ben & Jerry's in one sitting' _or _'I never passed physical education'._ "I never crossed dressed!" She finally said. Only Finn and she drank. Rory smiled remembering how she had been best man at her grandparents vowel renewal, not long before Logan first asked Rory out.

"Drink if Rosemary is staying in your room tonight!" Finn cried, but before he could drink to it, Rosemary had snatched the bottle from his hands and taken a gulp herself, much to the amusement of the others and disappointment of Finn.

After another ten minutes of ridiculously embarrassing questions, Colin and Steph had gone back to the hotel while Rosemary chased a partially naked and completely intoxicated Finn along the beach somewhere ahead.

"So, kissed Paris huh?" Logan asked, the usual smirk taking its place on his face.

"Then got chased around the club getting asked if she was any good, or if she should open her mouth more, be more inviting." She shuddered. She wasn't exactly walking straight, and was leaning on Logan for support. He found it slightly funny that she was like that when she had the least amount of alcohol, being the least experienced of the group. She just didn't deal as well.

Logan let out a small laugh, "And am I any good Ace?" he asked playfully.

"You really want me to compare you to Paris hm?" She asked playfully, still wobbling a bit.

"If it means I get to kiss you I don't mind."

"Hmm, do you now?" A part of her was screaming not to give in, to stay mad. Wait, why was she mad again? Cute smirk. Hazel eyes. Soft lips.

"Ace, I think you should go back to your room." Logan said earnestly.

"Why? I like the beach! I want to sleep on the beach!" She sat stubbornly on the ground. Logan sighed and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder. She didn't protest. It was amazing how light she was, sure, she had a slender figure and didn't look like she weighed much, but he was certain that he would have more trouble lifting her food intake for the day.

Logan got back to the hotel and laid Rory down on the bed. She muttered something to do with exotic Finn scarring her and exotic diseases, but he didn't make much sense of it. He kissed her on the forehead, he couldn't wait to spend tomorrow with her.

* * *

"…Measles, Neouropathy, Osteoparosis, Pneumonia," Rory listed as she sat with Logan drinking the first coffee of the day in a small Café by the beach.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Ace! Really, it's way to early for all that!"Logan said, slightly freaked out by Rorys extensive list.

"What? It's just the disease Alphabet. Haven't you ever played before?" Rory asked, her eyes glistening and her hangover dispersed.

"No, I don't think I've had the pleasure." He said with a smirk only to receive a playful slap on the arm.

"So, what's the plan for the day?" Rory asked, changing the subject.

"Smooth segue, I think we will hang out on the beach, see if there's anything going on, and then have a bit of a movie marathon in my room, food included."

"Really?" She asked, her eyes lighting up, "No clubbing?" She looked at him as if she were considering his sanity, yet he just grinned.

"Well Ace, I'm not sure how I'd deal if I saw you pull a Paris." He said with a smirk.

"Huh. So that's what the kids are calling it these days." She smiled at him, it was amazing how happy he made her. She remembered that she had left Jess for this feeling, she felt special. He was going to spend a night in, watching movies and eating junk food. She was sure that he would rather be out partying and getting wasted, and that junk food was not good for his toned body. Yet for her he would do that, just to make her happy. The thought alone made her happy, the actions would be sheer bliss.

"I believe so! Now, I was thinking we could do a sort of, movies through the decades theme," He had this all planned out, it was going to be perfect. "we will start off with something old, like the 1915 movie, _'The Birth of a Nation'_, then have something very cheesy from the 20s, such as _'White Zombie' _the suitable for all ages horror film, the 30s calls for one of the best movies of all time, _'Gone With The Wind, _I was thinking _'It's a Wonderful Life' _for the 40s, but that's a bit too Christmasy, so we'll go for _'Citizen Kane'_ –an all time classic. Though _'Casablanca'_ was in the running too… I think I'll let you choose. In the 50's we have _'Singing in The Rain'_ no comment there… the 60's will bring us to the ever fabulous, black comedy, _'The Graduate'_ –filled with seduction, I was thinking something _'Monty Python'_ for the 70s, but then settled on _'The Godfather I'_… partially because in the 80s we have Molly Ringwood in _'Pretty in Pink', _you win some you lose some. The 90s, this is a great one, trust me, _'Forest Gump'_! Have to love it! So, what do you think?"

"Wow." Rory was amazed at how much thought he had put into this, he had really planned what could possibly be one of the best marathons ever! "I think it's perfect!"

"Now Ace, how about the beach now, if you're done with your coffee?" He put some money down on the tabel and dragged her off to the beach once she had nodded.

"Ok, now, if we are going to do this movie thing tonight, you are going to loosen up now and have some fun." Logan plonked his bag down on the sand and removed his t-shirt. Rory swallowed heavily, trying not to stare for too long at his perfectly tones stomach. "Like what you see Ace?" He smirked at her, she really did have a love hate relationship with that smirk of his.

"If only I could see through your ego Logan!" She sighed in mock dissapointment.

"Right." He grinned knowingly, "Now, we are not going to let you sit and read on the beach all day. You're going to play beach vollyball or go for a swim."

"What!! I don't exercise! And for all I know I'm allergic to water!" She pouted, but could see that he wasn't about to give up. "Fine! I'll swim… but no actual swimming swimming." She clarifyed, taking off her sundress to reveal her light blue bikni which brought out her eyes. She pulled a tube of sunscreen out of her bad and started rubbing in on her newly exposed skin. "Can you do my back Logan? Logan? Earth to Logan, Logan do you read me?"

Logan snapped from his daze and swallowed, he took the tube from her hands and swallowed. _'Grandma, baseball, Finn." _He tol himself as he rubbed her back.

"Like what you see?" She teased.

"Definitely." He smirked at her and she blushed. God, she looked so cute when she blushed. _'Grandma, grandma, grandma'_.

* * *

Logan looked over at Rory, who was mouthing the words along with Molly Ringwood while she alternated between the popcorn and the cookie dough. She looked so cute.

"What?" She asked looking over at his accusingly.

"Nothing… you're just cute and all." He said with a smile.

"You can't charm your way into my pants Logan." She teased.

"What? No! I was just! You know you're special right?" He looked like a dear caught in headlights.

"Well call the men in white!" Rory said in mock offence.

"No! It's just that! Well… you know! You're different! And I-" his eyes were still wide with panic.

"Relax Huntzberger! You'll hurt yourself!"

"Rory," His tone was soft now, "Just tell me, do I even have a chance?"

Rory didn't answer.Instead she leaned in and kissed him, her hands moving up his back and into his hair. She licked his lips before moving her tongue inside his mouth, she felt her body heat up from the inside as she moved in closer. She pulled away from him and moved her hands slowly down his torso, playing with the hem of his shirt before pulling it hesitantly over his head and kissing him tenderly again, her hands moving over his stomach and chest. She crawled over him, stradeling his waist and continueing the kiss before Logan pushed her gently off. Rory moaned at the loss of contact, dissapointed and feeling rejected.

"Rory? What are you doing?" He asked, his voice husky.

"I'm spending the night with my boyfriend." She replied shyly, her eyes averted. "That's alright… right?" She asked, her eyes seeking his, seeking confidence, seeking affirmation.

"Definately alright." He said with a smile, kissing her neck as they both gave into eachothers temptation.

Definitely alright.

* * *

**AN: **_**Ok, going to point out that a certain chocolate factory movie was not included in the story as I cannot stand the idea that that is their all time favourite movie like a lot of stories do. They say that they like the movie, and it is a good movie, but I like variety… I'll take advantage of that! So, YAY! Another chapter finished! Rogan fans happy! More coming soon! It took me a huge cup of coffee, a toothache and a VERY rainy day to finish this. Until next time!**_


End file.
